Existence: Shinobi
by Ein Sof Ish
Summary: A anomoly has arrived, a presence that does not belong to this world but is there. But the question is how long will it take for it to move on.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this fic idea has been in my head for a while now

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any anime used

-

Chapter 1: Masked Girl

The blue eyed spiky haired blond man gasping for breathe as he felt his life slipping away from. He look down at the newborn blond baby with three whisker shaped scars on each of its little cheek in his arms. His eyes widened as the familiar red chakra flowed covering the babe who started wailing all of a sudden. The red covered the boy completely obscuring his form from the man as he watched in horror as the red solidified over the baby.

Then the red started to split in two in the mans arms as he still stared as the red disappeared showing the blond haired baby boy and girl. But what made the man stare at the girl was the small white fox mask with black tipped ears. The girl seemed to look up at him as the boy kept wailing. The masked baby looked as if she was trying to reach out to the man almost knowing that he was leaving her and the boy. The man couldn't help but smile weakly at the gesture, he felt compelled to give a name to this child he knew was without one.

'Why am I not dead yet,' the blond haired man thought as he looked at the two babies that seemed to stare at him. He looked at the female and stated almost as if he were on autopilot ", your name is...Hikari." The baby just stared at him innocently with her familiar blue eyes staring at him through the holes of the mask. The man coughed thinking ', oh now I'm going to die.' He looked at the boy who just stared at him now and smiled ", and your name is Naru..t.o..." The man closed his eyes with a smile still on his face as his body went limp. As he felt himself fade into the blackness, he could have sworn that he heard the sound of two wailing babies one a boy and the other a girl.

-

A old man stared sullenly at the two babes in the crib wondering where the masked female newborn came from. He knew for a fact that Minato had a son not twins. Sarutobi couldn't help but stare more at the girl and Naruto sleeping in the crib. He sighed after dealing with the counsel then having to go through the pain of making a law that protects these two from having to deal with the grief about the kyuubi. But that won't keep everyone from be cold and cruel to them.

But the thing that bothered him the most was when he tried to remove the mask from the baby girls face. The second he or anyone from the counsel fro that matter tried to remove said mask from her face it wouldn't budge one bit. 'Not to mention what Hiashi had said when he decided to look at the girls chakra system,' thinking back the Hyuga head was somewhat shocked when he reported the mask seemed to have it's own chakra system that is literally linked with the girls system. And because of that removing the mask would probably kill her unless there was a skilled medic there to figure a safe method but unfortunately no one that skilled was in the village at the moment.

Luckily he was able to gain rein over the situation by using the fact that the kyuubi was sealed in these two making it fall into his jurisdiction. Though he knew that nobody will pass up a chance to harm these two so he will have to station some trustworthy ANBU to guard these two in the kages mansion. He will have to stay vigilant after all the village even now is still licking it's wounds from the kyuubi. With so much still going on with funerals for the dead, to repairing the village to its usual glory, a few people missing might go unnoticed through each event. You can never be to careful especially at this moment in time.

-

It was already midnight with the moonlight flowing in to the room where the two newborns slept. There was a soft click as the door was opened to the room. Two men wearing chunin vest with kunai already drawn. Like most people in Konohagakure they detested the fact the kyuubi was still alive and wanted vengeance. It was nothing personal against the babies it was just for revenge there might be some small casualties no more no less really.

The baby girls eyes open to see the two men staring down at her and the boy who was still asleep. They glared at the girl as soon as they landed their sights on her mask. One of the men lifted up a kunai then brought it down to stab the baby.

"_Girl, you can't die yet especially with me in you," _a deep feminine voice echoed in the baby girls head.

Just as the knife was about to stab the babe it froze in the air as the baby girl stared innocently with blood red slitted eyes. The men froze in their tracks as the girl was surrounded with solidified red chakra making both men jump back startled at the release thinking that the beast was freed from its prison The solid chakra seemed to growing at rapid rate. It fazed through the crib stopping a few feet from the men. The chakra started to fade away revealing the person inside to be a blond haired girl who looked about six staring at them sullenly with her blue eyes through the mask.

The girl moved her hands together into a hand sign with the tips of her pinkie and index fingers of each hand touch forming a triangle, with the back of each middle and ring finger touching. When the thumbs touched each other she released sad sigh. The eyes of both men looked around wildly not feeling anything. Then smirked finding that nothing had changed and charged at the girl with kunai knives drawn.

The line on the mask that indicated were the lips are at changed into a vicious grin.

(**Play-****Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru BGM – Hikari**)

The third hokage was resting in the mansion getting ready to sleep when he felt the spike of chakra. But he knew this ominous chakra anywhere after all it had only been a few days since the incident and it wasn't easy to forget a signature as foreboding as quickly dashed out the room running threw the halls heading to where the babes were being kept. Sarutobi was so focused on getting there he didn't even notice when two ANBU one wearing a wolf mask with silver hair and the other with brown hair appeared beside him when he arrived at the door. The sound of a baby's cry could be heard echoing through the hall. But what made the old kage's heart thud was that there was only ONE voice crying not two.

The old man threw the door open and stared with wide eyes at the sight be fore him. The two men were on the floor in a puddle of blood from having a kunai stuck through their necks staring with lifeless eyes and mouths agape in shock. It was obvious that both men were not expecting what ever happened to make them have the knifes in their throats. Still that wasn't the sight that attracted much attention from the three shinobi having dealt with worst on occasions.

No what seemed so strange was the sight of the very young girl with long blond locks that stopped at the middle of her back reaching into the crib pick up the wailing baby known as Naruto. She starts rocking the baby gently in who arms who stops and looked up at her as she started to hum a lyric less lullaby, the boy started to sleep after a few seconds. The girl turns around to look back at the three shinobi who were still breathing not caring about the fact she was naked.

She walked towards the group three still holding Naruto a she stepped on the puddles of blood of the dead wannabe assassins tracking blood on the floor with her bare feet. She stopped in front of Sarutobi who just looked into her nostalgic cerulean blue eyes, the lips on the mask twitched into a smile. She presented Naruto to him with her standing on the balls of her feet. The old man stared down at the girl who seemed to be trying to get him to take the baby boy from her hands which he did.

The girl closed her eyes as she fell backwards unconcious with the smile still on the masks face.

-

It was the next morning after that night as the newly reinstated third Hokage waited next to the unconscious form of the masked girl who was laying on the hospital bed. Apparently she had fainted from chakra exhaustion, what ever jutsu she used must have been one that uses a lot of chakra. The only thing he could be certain about this girl is that she truly was the female baby that was in the crib with Naruto. Though he can only hope that he could find out what had happen from her mouth, but that was only if she had the ability of speech.

**-(play -Umineko no naku koro ni BGM - Happiness of marionette)**

In the girls dream she was staring into a amazingly large cage that had two crimson eyes staring right at her. **"So, you understand don't you kitten,"** the female voice from the thing behind the cage. The girl nodded **", good, that makes everything much more interesting...you should wake up now kitten someone is waiting in the conscious world."** The girl nodded once more then turned to leave, the thing behind the cage smiled showing it's great rows of fangs.

-

The masked girls eyes opened, she the sat up from the bed throwing off the covers and looked around to see the sterile white room. She was in wearing a white hospital gown, she turned her masked face to see Sarutobi standing next her bed wearing the kages hat and robs. After a long silence of staring at each other, Sarutobi then asked a question he wanted to ask from the second he laid eyes on her,"Who are you?"

The girl crossed her arms as she thought of the question, an image of the blonde spiky haired man appearedin her head._"Hikari,"_she said in a soft whisper catching the old mans attention. She looked at the third hokage with bright innocent eyes with the smile on her fox mask ", I'm Hikari."

-

That's chapter one give me some reviews if your confused on something but flames not wanted but creative critics welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay Chapter two up finally I was getting really annoyed that I haven't been working on this fic.

Well please read and review I could use some constructive criticism

Ch2: Pet 01

Hikari stared out the window wondering what was taking the old man so long. She found the hospital a bit stifling with the staff staring at her mask as if she going to devour them somehow. She looked at the street and thought maybe she could get out of here. But being on the third story she'd probably break a limb or something.

'…**Kit-…Kitten.."**

The fox masked girl just sat up more attentive as the familiar voice of the big kitty went through her head.

'**I am not a big kitty, I am a fox and yes it is I the Kyuubi no Kitsune.'**

"Hi" Hikari said out loud as a nurse past by the opened door and stared at her for a few seconds before shaking her head walking off to check on other patients.

'**Speak in your head.'**

'Like this.'

'**Yes kitten like that.'**

Hikari looked out the window again wanting to get out of this ugly white room. She wanted to get out of here but she knew they wouldn't let her leave the room telling her she had to stay here until the old man gets back.

She didn't like the looks they give her it was as if she were looking into the eyes of those men who she made all red.

'**The red was their blood kitten.'**

'Blood?'

'**Blood is a very important factor one must have in order to live,'** Kyuubi answered in a simple way to making it for the girl who was technically just a few days old even with the comprehension level six year old.

'I want out of this place.'

The Kyuubi smirked in it's cage **', I can teach you how to leave.'**

'Really?'

'**Of course when I made you like this I gave you a large portion of my power.'**

'okay,' Hikari answered back not really caring what the fox had to say all she wanted to do was leave this horridly white room.

--

A white haired masked fourteen year old boy who had a eye covered with a Konoha headband dressed in common jonin attire wearing the standard vest black pants and shinobi sandals was reading a book with a man chasing a woman on the cover. This man's name was Hatake Kakashi who was currently playing hooky from his duty of helping the village recover from the demons attack.

He walked through the village without a care in the world. That is until a familiar little blond girl wearing a hospital gown ran right past. Kakashi froze as he realized something the girl had a fox mask on her face.

He gave a deep sigh, if he ignored this he'd probably get it from the third if he learned that he was in the area where the girl had been. Kakashi closed his book and put it in his back pocket. He turned to go after the girl.

--

Hikari was giggling as she ran barefoot through the busy streets where construction was still going on. Through the throng of busy people who were concentrating on there work continued not noticing the little girl.

Hikari smiled which in turn the mask on her face turned the fox face into one of glee as she continued her run. She didn't slow down even when she was going down a flight of stares, to the eyes of on lookers she was simply a blur of yellow and white. She wasn't even paying attention as she went on instinct and reflex making them her only reason from crashing into a stray walls and the passerby's who thought it was their imagination as a blur with a foxes face ran by them.

She slowed down as she felt the hard stone street turn into the prickly feeling of grass. She slid to a stop as she looked around surrounded by trees.

She was in a park, she looked around finding that most of the trees were already stripped of leaves lifeless. **"Are you admiring my work kitten," **Kyuubi said catching Hikari's attention **", when my malice hit the forested areas almost all of the plant life and wild life died."** The fox snickered **", everything weak dies when I release my power only those with enough strength can survive a taste of my power."**

'Then why are you in a cage?' Hikari asked innocently.

Kyuubi narrowed it's eyes even though a she is just a young newborn tact should have been installed with her new body. But it was just the curiosity of a kit **', even that should be appeased with fact.' **

Hikari was about to ask what was the fox doing sense it hadn't even spoken back yet for the past fifteen minutes making her wonder what in the world was the thing was doing. That is until she felt a hand grip her shoulder. She looked up too see Kakashi staring down at her.

"Now what is a little girl like you doing out here?" Kakashi asked wondering just how did she get out of the hospital. 'Even in this chaos there would be some patients left unattended obviously but someone the kage ordered to be watched by ANBU shouldn't have been able to get out especially in a tight situation as that.'

Hikari just stared at his hair it seemed familiar to her somehow, then it clicked. He was one of the two with the old man that brought her to the boring white place. But he was also one of the masked ones that tried to catch her after she left the place. Was he here to take her back.

"Oi Kakashi," they turned to find three men wearing different animal masks. One wearing a bear mask, one with a swallow mask, and another with a dog mask. "Thanks for catching her, she's really difficult to track," the one with the dog mask said sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. Kakashi stifled a chuckle ", so three trained ANBU can't keep a eye on a little girl, Inu?"

"Hey she really is a difficult one," the one wearing the swallow mask said trying to protect there dignity (or what was left of it). "Every time we grab a hold of her she literally disappears and appears somewhere else."

Kakashi resisted the urge to roll his uncovered eye, as if he would believe something like that. He threw the girl over his shoulder before she could react. She struggled greatly ", let go of me you old fart."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed ", who are you calling old brat."

"The masked freak with the gray hair," the girl said with her fox mask transforming into a smirk. The ANBU chuckled a bit at that one.

"This coming from you who has a fox's mug for face," Kakashi said back. Hikari ignored him as she concentrated on contacting Kyuubi.

--

'Mr. fox what should I do.'

Kyuubi broke from it's musings realizing that Hikari was calling it** ", what was that kitten?"**

'I got caught by one of the people that was with the old man.'

The Kyuubi couldn't help but raise a brow, her ability of deduction shouldn't be of that level yet…unless it sent out more power than necessary and increased her mental abilities. The Kyuubi couldn't help but let out a sinister smirk, this was getting all the more interesting. **'This should prove to be very amusing,' **the fox thought as it found the fact that it made the girl smarter than it originally planned funny. Then again that would mean it had to be careful if she developed faster than planned the influence the fox was going to put her through would be seen through. That would result in a extremely annoying headache in the future. But then again the girl was not a being that was planned by this worlds design which might lead to her being….

'MR FOX ANSWER ME ON WHAT TO DO ALREADY.'

The Kyuubi couldn't help but chuckle at her distress **", kitten just 'play' with them."**

'You mean a game.'

"**Why yes how about a 'game' of tag." **

The demon sent her a brief explanation on the game of tag through her head observing her reaction and ability to learn the rules of the game. It was just as it thought she understood the explanation exactly to the point at the first try even when the fox went into the different variations of the game that went though her mind. The Kyuubi was surprised she could understand as if she were a full adult with a child's temperament. It grinned, yes she will prove to be good entertainment.

--

"Hey old buzzard ," she said as she went back to the world of the awake catching Kakashi's attention, She noticed that hardly any time passed but put it in the back of her mind and save it for later. "What was that?" Kakashi said looking over at the shoulder he had draped the girl over only to find that she was no longer in his grip. 'How did she..' was the only thought that would come to mind as he turned to find her sitting on a tree childishly swinging her legs. The fox mask on her face had a smirk aimed right at him making him twitch unconsciously.

She stood up on the branch with surprising balance ", let's play tag okay." She turned and jumped disappearing with a shout of ", you be the demon okay."

Kakashi couldn't help but stare at where the little girl made her disappearance. That was no body flicker, there was no traces of chakra that could be found just one big burst then nothing.

Kakashi sighed as the ANBU declared they would help him. So much for a day of no worries.

--

The Third Hokage was having the most annoying time of his life at the moment as he worked on the stack of paperwork the secretary from the 13th level of hell left in huge stacks of the headache causing files, contract agreements, reparations to those who had lost family during the attacks, etcetera. That were giving him a migraine especially sense he couldn't leave Naruto alone at the Hokage estate anymore because it was far too risky for his liking with the situation as unstable as it is.

Those that knew of the sharingans power to control the Kyuubi made them automatic suspects as to why the biju attack in the first place. He was able to delay any action made against them by pointing out the fact that there were also more casualties in their clan than any of the another prominent shinobi clans in the village. Also the fact that they reacted much like everyone else had, scared, confused, and most of all self sacrificing their own number just to bring Minato more time to complete the sealing of the fox in his own scion.

Speaking of the baby who was now currently resting in a crib beside his desk at the moment was sleeping soundly. The old man couldn't help but smile at the babe who was breathing lightly with his eyes closed. Ah if only he would stay as peaceful as that. The third couldn't help but remember the crying of the boy just a few hours ago. Oh the torturous cries of his fit were enough to almost make him fight the Kyuubi, almost. But he discovered one thing about the crying that was good, it kept the secretary with the paperwork that the fourth left for him before the attack. Makes a old man wonder if it weren't for the village in danger the man would have gone after the fox if it meant never doing this type of work again.

A ANBU appeared before him kneeling, the old Hokage raised a eyebrow ", what now?" He really wasn't in the mood for a surprise today. "It seems that the girl escaped from her room," the masked man answered.

"Well the men that have been assigned to watch her and make sure she is confined in her room should have captured her before the end of their shift by now."

"That is what I mean Hokage-sama their shift had ended a few hours ago and the girl is still not in her room."

"WHAT," the third shouted standing up from his chair which fell to the floor. Naruto started crying the third then picked up the baby trying to calm him down. "Find her and bring her to me."

"Yes Hokage-sama," the ANBU exclaimed as he disappeared.

The old man sighed as he tried to calm Naruto down. Well at least the Secretary won't be bothering him for a while with paperwork.

--

Hikari was walking through the more empty streets of Konoha ignoring some of the looks people were giving her. Some glared at her as they passed by not that she cared as some even whispered behind her back. She stopped walking feeling a presence behind her she disappeared from that spot and appeared a few feet ahead of Kakashi who attempted to grab her right there and then. Hikari disappeared again out of each ANBU's reach that tried to grab her.

She was having fun it was so much fun that she didn't even notice where she was going or how long it was. She didn't even notice when she walked into a fence with a sign that said 'forty fourth training ground.' Hikari missed this, and just stared ahead into the forests unusually large trees, it looked fierce cruel and unforgiving, she couldn't help but feel that it was a bad idea to go in there but it didn't feel right to be scared just yet. She felt their presence again.

She looked at the forest she was a bit curious about it, they were getting closer now trying to be quiet but she could feel them. 'Eh, why not,' she thought as she disappeared then reappeared on the other side of the fence near the trees as Kakashi was just about to knock her out. "Hey get back out here you dumb brat," Kakashi shouted, if she died in the forest of death the hokage literally **will **remove his head. Hikari masked smirked as she waved goodbye as she ran into the forest.

After a moment of silence the dog masked ANBU asked ", aren't we going after her?" Kakashi released a sigh today was going to be a very long day

--

Hikari kept running she didn't know what had made her want to come here or why maybe it was the fact that it was easier to hide and she could rest a bit and recharge her batteries a bit. Everything in her sight were blurs again as she climbed the trees with unnatural skill, jumping on each branch as if it were the most easiest thing in the world

Inside her seal the Kyuubi was abruptly awoken what was that that odd sent that made it wake up after finding the game the brat was playing boring. It sniffed around this feeling it's eyes narrowed something in the brat was different albeit slightly it was a familiar scent. Then it realized what it started chuckling so the 'fate' was moving someone with no fate at all. This could prove to be interesting, as it tried to read 'fate's intension with the host.

Hikari felt as if she was walking on air, she had only seen the other masked ones do this a few times but it was just so easy. Just by seeing their movements how they flow the 'energy' she feels from them she could copy how they do it. She twirled in the air she felt so free while doing this it was as if this made her feel at peace. She stopped on a branch a smell, a familiar smell that filled her nostrils, it was the same smell of the men she made bloody. But it was different like it wasn't the same as theirs but the two men's blood didn't have the same scent either there was a slight difference like this blood. She was curious as to where the blood came, who was losing it, and why. She moved quickly after it, her blue eyes turned to slits, there up ahead the trees started to thin out.

**BGM Naraku no Hana (Music box) **

Until she found herself falling into a grassy clearing and landed on the balls of her feet using the 'energy' in her to soften the force of the land that hit her body like she had seen the masked ones do. She looked around and sniffed where was the scent coming from, there, it was in the middle of the clearing. She ran towards it moving through the threads of green sticking from the ground that reached her shoulders. She stopped she had found it, it was a cat obviously larger that normal ones, it looked like if she lay down next to it would be bit taller than her in length.

It was orange furred with black stripes cover it's body, the black tips stopped at the white fur that covered it's chest and other areas of it's under parts that had a huge hole that dribbled of blood that looked as if something had took a big bite out of there. It's white muzzle full of whiskers released a growl as it stared at her with piercing green silted eyes.

The big cat wondered what was the thing in front of him, was it going to kill him then feast on it's flesh. Then he felt it put it's hands through the digits of it's paws, the cat felt some sort of rush of understanding it wasn't here to finish him, then why was it here. The cats sight was starting to blur it had lost too much blood. Hikari just wondered what was the thing in front of her.

"**That dear kitten is what is called a tiger,"** a familiar voice inside her head said.

'Kyuubi can you save it?'

The fox smirked was this what fate intended to have it save some dieing feline for the sake of the brat. But this is a good opportunity after all gaining the trust of the brat made everything easier so why not. Wait it thought why not have a little fun while it was at it, it could use it yes that would be better after all the cat was getting a second chance and with everything has a price was to be paid on it.

The cat looked at the blurring figure of Hikari ",you want to live." It didn't understand but the atmosphere said it, did it want to survive, yes it was still young of course it wanted to live. Hikari smiled, the energy of the cat it was giving of a intent, the intent to live. **"Brat let me work on it,"** Kyuubi said as red 'energy' slowly covered the animal whose eyes never left the blue of the girl.

**BGM Naraku no Hana (Music box) End**

--

**BGM World end Dominator **

Kakashi and the ANBU moved quickly through the trees, Kakashi sniffed the air where the heck did that dumb kid get to. That's when he felt the spike of a very familiar chakra, one he had hope would never rear it's ugly head again. "Wasn't that…" The one wearing the swallow mask trailed off when the stopped on a branch feeling the fox's power. Kakashi nodded as her followed the trail of fox's chakra, there was a slight difference in it though slightly different but he couldn't pinpoint what was wrong. He decided to ignore it for now, finding the girl was more important if she was exuding the Kyuubi's power.

They arrived at the clearing finding remnants of the Kyuubi chakra in the air. Kakashi dashed forward. He found her but what the hell was that laying it's head on her lap.

The ANBU caught up and just stared at the sight too. On her lap was a boy no older than eight by the look of it, a little more muscle than most untrained civilian's but this kid did not look normal at all. Black stripe markings of a tiger covered the back of his deeply tanned body that looked to be tinted with orange. The orange hair of the boy had black highlights, but that wasn't the thing that threw them for a loop it was the fact that he had cat ears on his head and a tail that was striped like the rest of the back of his body.

"What is that?" The one wearing a bear mask asked they had seen some pretty weird and borderline supernatural thing in ANBU but this was already a ten on the abnormal meter especially this close to home.

Hikari looked to be in a trance a deep one at that from Kakashi's understanding, oh well might as well grab her while they had a chance. But the question is what to do with the boy…tiger…cat?…thing…that was naked. Yeah this is a really strange day for him.

**BGM World end Dominator (End)**

Wet why was he wet, no it smelled of wet, so similar so strange where was he.

He tried to move his paw.

No not paw, hand.

What, what was this?

He opened his eyes and to find himself staring at a at the stone pearl like ceiling in a dim lighted cavern full of torches. He sat up on his two feet? What was this, where were his paws, how was he on two feet, paws? No feet, he stared at the unfamiliar yet familiar appendages at the end of his legs, the tips of his toes were taloned with sharp white claw like nails. He took a few steps back gripping his head, it hurt. He looked at his paws, no hands, they were clawed like his toes what was this. This wasn't his body, yet it was he couldn't deny it he was in total control of it but how did he get.

"hehehe," he looked towards the direction of the giggle to find the masked girl in the hospital gown he saw before the red, red mist covered him. He reached out for her, did she know why he was like this? This question wouldn't leave his thoughts, instinct he couldn't see the difference in it anymore.

Hikari gestured him to come to her as she ran down threw a opening behind her still giggling. He should think about it carefully but it was there a pull something was compelling him to find he. He dashed after her ignoring his natural instinct that told not get near her or follow her that danger was ahead. He didn't care.

Hikari was leading him right to the Kyuubi she could see the bars appearing in her sight. She stopped a few yards away from the gate. She turned to find the tiger boy pouncing on top of her. He growled ", how am I like this, what happen and how… am I speaking." He gritted his teeth revealing sharp fangs. Hikari was just trying to figure out why he and her were in this position, her legs were straddling his hips and the fact that he was a he was obvious with him in that naked form. Unconsciously she blushed not sure why, the blush reflected on her mask. His tail flicked angrily, why was she quiet and not answering his questions just staring at his green eyes with her blue.

**BGM - Mirage Coordinator **

"**So then it was a success eh,"** a deep a voice echoed through the room, the boy slowly looked up to see giant red eye glaring down at him. He jumped back away from Hikari who immediately sat up and stared at him. The tiger boy was hypnotized in fear, this feeling this power, was it going to kill him he visibly paled at the thought. It was huge, he know it would kill him if he made it mad. Hikari walked in front of him blocking the sight of the monster that was behind her. He couldn't but stare at her, why wasn't she afraid, did she know the monster wouldn't hurt them. He fell to his knees what was this, he stared in the masked girls eyes. She slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't worry Kyuubi won't kill you after all it would have been a waste of it's time to save then kill you for no reason," Hikari said. The tiger boy's eyes widen, that thing saved him but why. **"Yes why did I save you,"** the fox said behind the cage showing it's enormous fangs that glinted in the light of the flame. "W-why am I like this?" the boy asked, if this female could speak with it, then he could too. The Kyuubi grinned widely **", simple consequence of wishing, every thing has a price to be paid in the end, to save in you previous form and letting you keep it would be simple thing to do."** The fox grinned widened as they listened to it, oh the boy it made must be regretting things after allwishes always have some horrid consequence unless the wisher denies the chance.

"**You did not specify the way you wished to be fix so I decided to play with your form a bit that is consequence one,"** the Kyuubi smirked as the tiger slowly put his arms around Hikari, it wanted comfort so it grabbed on to the kindest thing around it.** "Second you did not specify whether you would by free to do as you please afterwards consequence two, you are now a being who belongs to Hikari you ****WILL**** protect her whether you want or not." **The boy was trembling now which made Hikari tighten her arms around him, what were these feelings flowing through him fear, confusion, and despair. He was losing his entire being to this thing and girl who didn't like this either. At least he wasn't alone, at least she was there.

Kyuubi was enjoying itself a little too much after all if it wasn't already showing it's true colors in loving the pain of that tiger brat the will instantly if not already know it was not to be trusted. **"Also you will always be there for each other," **the fox announced trying to not sound evil it felt itself sweat drop at least that sounded kind.

Hikari was sorry she didn't think this was what the fox had in mind to find her a pet of all things and take it away from the world it was meant to be in to die in, why didn't she ignore the smell of blood. But if she had he would have died, might as well ask for a name.

She sniffed a bit ", what's your name?" He tried to think of it…his eyes widen his name where was…where was it. **" When you leave one 'world' you must get a new name,"** Kyuubi said as the two children let each other go. The fox eyes looked serious, normally it would just make fun of the kid but names were a important thing to any being whether demon or a God the name is something never to play with. **"The final consequence which even I think is over doing it, lost of name, you see you were in the 'world' of tigers, now that you left that world to live you have left your name when you left that 'world' so now you must choose a new one," **the Kyuubi said staring at he boy who seemed break after digesting it's words.

He lost his name the only thing that he was able to keep of his home, his sibling, his mother was gone. He'd been cut off with only his appendages from his own world, was making a wish really something that could cause all this? Was it worth it even to live? He felt a hand grab on to his, Hikari was holding his hand, at least someone was with him. But why didn't he hate this was all because of her so why not blame everything on her. Her gave out the feeling of guilt so hard it was almost making him feel guilty like it was impossible to have hate around her. Kyuubi smirked the boy could try to hate her all he wanted, he was made to like her maybe even love her.

The fox resisted a chuckle thing were already interesting might as well watch, whether it was cute or bloody it was something to do.

"M-my names Hikari Uzumaki ," the girl said gripping his hand a bit. "So what should we call you it's your choice what to call yourself." She looked away from his face, he was a bit cute in her eyes. His ears twitched what would be a good name for him, what could he call himself something she would like…

He clasped his clawed hand around hers making the girl gasp, his eyes stared into her confidently ", I belong to you so give me a name you like." She just look back at him as he smirked at her surprise. A name she said ", Tora Aijin." Kyuubi resisted a laugh this girl couldn't be more obvious and simple, well she was still a newborn. "Tora Aijin," the boy smiled at Hikari ", I like it." The Kyuubi was finding it harder and harder to breathe seriously where do these type of kids get there love clichés lines anyway. The way the boy now name Tora and Hikari had to leave if this was all they could provide for it to be entertained.

"**Hey kids time to go, oh and Tora don't expect yourself to be automatically accepted by those people in the outside world after all one hates and fears what one does not understand." **Tora nodded, looks like Hikari gave him some courage oh well they made it bored already.

**BGM - Mirage Coordinator (End)**

**BGM - Victima Propiciatoria **

Hikari opened her eyes to find she was in the white room again, she tried to move only to find that something was holding on to her. She turned to find Tora looking back at her, he purred as tightening he grip around her. She smiled behind her masked, it wasn't a dream. She looked out the window to find that it was night and the lights were off in her room. Might a well sleep she closed her eyes feeling Tora's warmth. The only question in her head was, how did they get back in the room in the first place.

-----------

And That is chapter two people.

Sorry it took so long to update I have a really annoying time at the moment. Well anyway if you have any questions review.

Oh and guess what Tora's full name means, and give me some suggestions that might make the next chapter better

Ciao for now


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a while.

This update is long overdue

Ch3: Training

Hikari just stared as the third hokage examined the now clothed form of Tora. The cat boy couldn't help but feel stiff and frightened by the old ones sight. The masked girl couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable herself. And the ANBU hidden in the shadows of the old mans office weren't helping her either. "So," the third started saying as he walked back to his desk ", Tora, what do you intend to do from now on?"

His tail flicked nervously at the question. "I-I will uh protect Hikari," Tora stuttered out. Sarutobi rose a unconscious brow ", is that the only goal you have?"

"Yes, um is there a problem with that?" Tora asked

"No but to protect something you must be strong," the third said. He had put a lot of thought into it and found it to be the best course of action. He had to get them to fall completely under his jurisdiction and make sure the civilian counsel is kept away from the situation as much as possible.

"Am I not strong?" Tora asked furrowing his brow. Sarutobi paused for a moment before answering ", no, but there is a way for you to become strong." Tora just asked calmly ",how?" The old man smiled inwardly, things were going smoothly ", you both must agree before I could explain what it is I have planned." Tora was all for it while Hikari decided to consult the one person she knew would make the best choice for her survival. 'Kyuubi what do you think?'

The fox took a second to think about it, the chances of the brat dying would lower. As a being of hatred it could feel all forms of detest and the old man didn't hate them so there was no point not to make use of a good thing.** "He is sincere so he is trustworthy enough so do as you please," **Kyuubi told her. Hikari just looked at the hokage behind her mask trying to see if there was any deception in his eyes. Finding none she nodded slowly still not liking the situation as she sensed a unforeseen circumstance in this agreement. "So," Hikari started to say ", what did we just agree to do?"

The old man smiled and said ",you will now be privately trained by one of the shinobi of my choice." Tora nodded getting up from his seat only for Hikari to pull him back down to his chair. "What exactly does this entail?" Hikari asked calmly. Sarutobi expression didn't change at all by the scrutiny in the girls eyes. He might as well tell them what will be going on. " I will be choosing a shinobi for you to apprentice under to teach you in the history, style, and art of the ninja," Sarutobi took this time to pause and observe their reactions. Of course Tora was listening attentively to his words, but Hikari was trying to look for something in his words, something hidden. 'Trying to look for what is hidden underneath the underneath, she will be a fine kunoichi,' he thought. "During this time you'll be trained you will not be allowed to be out in the open without permission, then after said shinobi finds you to be adequate enough to be genin, then your jonin sensei will be chosen to train you until you make chunin then you will continue as you please but remember to follow shinobi protocol if you choose to continue your career as one," the third finished telling them.

Hikari kept thinking about what was just told to them then froze as she remembered a part of his explanation. 'During this time you'll be trained you will not be allowed to be out in the open.' She couldn't help it but those words kept going through her head ", what do you mean by we aren't allowed to be out in the open?"

Sarutobi knew she would eventually ask this question. He tipped his hat covering his face, he really didn't want to see what kind of reaction the two would give. They were different than children but they still had the form of children. "You both are not to be seen around the village," he said emotionless. Tora's eyes widened slightly as he stood up in his knocking his chair to the floor. "Why?" He growled baring his fangs. Sarutobi discreetly sent a hand signal for his guard not to attack the boy. "There are those in the village that would not agree with my choice on you coming into the shinobi ranks," the old hokage said sagely. "What do you mean?" Tora asked picking up his chair then taking a seat in it, though the growl in his voice still hadn't disappeared yet. Sarutobi sighed, at least his guard had seals put on them so they could never speak about what happens in his office or else they would die. " Because of your connections with the Kyuubi, the village will become so afraid and possibly act violently, so imagine what sort of situation you both will be if too many people learned of how you came to be," Sarutobi said with a calming tone. Tora knew what would happen they would be treated as though they were a living breathing stigma in society. Hikari had a thought ", what about Naruto?"

"He will be under my protection until he is in the shinobi academy, but I will keep him under watch, can't be too careful," the hokage answered. Hikari couldn't stop thinking then she realized something important. "You have enemies in the village don't you?" Hikari could sense it in his chakra concern for them. Sarutobi couldn't help but be impressed by her ability to read people. "Yes," he gave them a solemn expression ", there are those in the village that do not agree with my choices and I have no doubt that knowledge of both your situation have been leaked to my opposition."

**(Play GOTHIKA - Child's Play) **

He paused again and looked at the hokage monument that was just outside his window. "So to protect us you have to keep us out of there attention which is why we can't be notice," Hikari said. Tora just knit his brow he understood it would keep them safe but the tension was deep between the masked girl and the old man. "And do you realize what that would mean?" Sarutobi asked. "It would mean that for us not to be in contact with anyone," Hikari answered ", that…would also mean that I would have no contact with Naruto." Sarutobi nodded grimly noting how she controlled herself, she had figured out what that meant. "I can't meet him until I become a chunin, but," Hikari gave the hold man a steely gaze ", that would also mean he can't meet me so you have to keep him ignorant of my existence otherwise he would come looking for me which would raise suspicion if he is seen searching for someone making the threat of investigation all the more likely." Tora froze, they were separating the only family she had. Hikari got up from her seat. "You will meet your first sensei tomorrow at twelve a.m during the hourly shift in guards with Kakashi guiding you so remember not to be noticed," Sarutobi said as two ANBU appearing grabbing on to the kids. Before the disappeared he said ", forgive me Hikari." When they were gone Sarutobi sighed.

* * *

"So who did we get to be our sensei?" Tora asked.

Kakashi just gave the kid a withering glare wondering if the tiger child understood that they were not to be noticed. They came to a halt in a alleyway as one of the chunin guards was seen jumping over them. With all the rebuilding going on security was brought up to a all time high with all shinobi ranked genin to special jonin were kept to protect the village and all normal jonin were made to take high ranked missions to help pay damages which meant non-stop missing nin hunting to upper leveled assassination for them Hikari elbowed the boys side and gave him a look. Tora just gave her a somewhat hurt expression knowing that the tact wasn't his specialty. Especially with what she told him the other night before they were put in their respective rooms in the hokage's mansion which was one of the few places that was less beefed up security wise making it one of the best hiding spots for them at the moment.

Flashback

Tora was nervously looking at Hikari wondering what was going through the girl's head. "Um," was all Tora could say but it made the masked girl look at him expectantly making the tiger boy flush nervously. "If we don't want Naruto to be left alone for the rest of his life we better work our tails off, right Hikari," Tora said giving the best smile he could at her. Hikari stopped at her door and said coldly ", I can't see him but, I also realized that he is our scapegoat that will keep the enemies of the old man busy as we are being trained."

"Wh-what?" Tora asked his eyes widening, the two guards just looked at each other then stared at the girl. She was smarter than she looked. Hikari turned to Tora saying ", with all the reconstruction going on even those opposing us will be distracted, as well with all of the political issues of village trying to not make itself look weak to outsiders under the risk of war between other villages, also having to deal with the fire Daimyo when looking towards him for secret financial support, and having to assign missions this is the perfect way to make us become inconspicuous in the scheme of things as time goes on."

Having Kyuubi fill in a few holes for her she could follow what was going on. Then there was the fact that the fox loved making her feel bad by telling her why Naruto was going to have the worst time of it.

Tora still didn't get it ", Then how is Naruto…"

Hikari decided that sugarcoating it would be a bad idea ", with them distracted who do you think is the bigger target us or Naruto." Tora's eyes widen as it all started to sink in. "When the old man said that he would protect Naruto and keep him under watch that would mean that he isn't hiding Naruto," Hikari's gaze hit the floor ", it meant that he's going to leave him out in the open making everyone's focus on him."

Tora just stared at her sadly and whispered "…sorry."

She closed the door behind her leaving the tiger boy frown sadly at her response with one thought as he entered his room ', she's mad at me.' He felt something wet run down his cheek he wiped it away with his finger ',a tear?'

Flashback end

Tora had a frown on his face as Kakashi made them stop in a more forested area. "Okay, we have five minutes till this area's guards switch," Kakashi announced then noticed something missing. The masked boy pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed as he asked Tora ", where the hell is the girl?" Tora just calmly sniffed the air and pointed at a random direction. Kakashi sighed as he wondered why the hokage made him of all people baby-sit these brats. No matter how important this was the why couldn't he just go on a A-rank mission that would be a heck of a lot more worth his time.

The sound of rustling heard as the masked girl walked over to them holding what seemed to be a akita pup. Tora hissed quietly as his eyes landed on the dog.

"No," Kakashi said before Hikari could even begin to tell him where she got it from. "To bad I'm keeping him and try anything and I'll run and you know that I can get away from you," Hikari said glaring at the one eye Kakashi had uncovered. "Fine," Kakashi sighed ', screw it I just want to be rid of them already,'

The fox masked turned into what seemed to be a smirk making Kakashi roll his eyes as he motioned them to follow him. Tora just glared at the pup that just slept in the girls arms. Kakashi gave them a brief glance before shaking his head as they neared the Hokage monument.

* * *

'Finally,' was all Kakashi could think as they went into the emergency shelter that had been set up for civilians. The place was dark with only enough moonlight shinning through the genjutsu sealed windows. The room they were in now was large with high ceiling. Tora was just looking around the room noticing the different doorways that the room was connected to.

"So we'll living here right?" The tiger boy asked.

"Yes, this will be your quarters until it is time for your chunin exam."

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi said with a bow. The two children just gave the old man a passive stare.

Sarutobi made eye contact with Hikari noticing that her eyes seemed somewhat darker than before. He put the thought away for later. "Alright now it is time for you to meet your sensei," Sarutobi said. He turned and nodded as a figure who seemed walk out of the shadows into the light. It was a boy about twelve to thirteen yours old, short brown messy hair wearing common chunin attire with the green vest black pants and blue sandals. Though Tora couldn't help but notice the boy's black eyes that somewhat disturbed him. He wore his forehead protector imbedded into the visor that framed around his face.

"Meet Yamato, although he is young Yamato is very skilled and will no doubt be a fine sensei to the two of you," Sarutobi announced with a small grin. "Actually it's soon to be three," Hikari corrected gesturing to the pup in her arms. Sarutobi seemed to deflate a bit at those words while Tora visibly twitched.

"After all aren't genin teams group of threes in the first place this way we can keep our little group secret instead of revealing information to a outside genin that we would have to work with in the exams we just add a new member," Hikari continued with a shrug. Yamato just rose a brow and gave Kakashi confused stare only for the masked nin to shake his head.

"Do you really think you could do what you did with Tora to this pup, Hikari ?" the old man asked.

She nodded ", though it will take longer to make him because he is smaller than Tora was but yes it will work."

'Did you hear that Kyuubi?'

"**Yeah I heard I heard but this is my final freebie," **the Kyuubi growled **", next one will cost you got it?"**

'I see but you do realize the fact that your inside me makes you my prisoner, makes me wonder what type of ways I can make you submit to me after all I am now going to train for life threatening situations,' the Kyuubi really didn't like the fact that she was threatening it but Kyuubi had to admit the brat did have the guts considering the girl still had the DNA of it's previous host.

Hikari couldn't help but feel the fox's smirk as it said to her **", that little outburst just earned you another freebie." **

Hikari nodded at the old man who nodded back, well this stunt will make their security a bit more stable at least.

"Your rooms have already been set up in one of the deeper corridors," Sarutobi said then turned to Yamato who stood attentive ", I expect you to take good care of them and teach them well." with that the hokage body flickered in a blur as he left them to their own devices. "Well I'm of then bye," Kakashi said getting a nod from Yamoto as he body flickered in a bunch of leaves. There was a awkward silence between the three of them four if you included the pup. "So," Yamoto said trying to start a conversation ", how about you two introduce yourselves since you already know my name." Tora and Hikari just made eye contact then turned to Yamoto who couldn't help but feel a bit nervous considering he really didn't have much experience with children. 'Maybe becoming a chunin right after becoming genin wasn't such a good idea,' Yamoto thought knowing that the interaction he had with kids were very limited. If he had stayed a genin longer he would have known how to deal with kids through some of the baby sitting d-rank missions that would have help him develop some skills in socializing with them.

"Well I'm Uzumaki Hikari," the masked girl said calmly, Yamoto couldn't help but note how her masked changed facial expressions. "Tora Aijin," the boy with the cat ears and tails muttered with narrowed eyes. Yamoto blinked noticing the cat limbs twitched cautiously, he couldn't help but think it was a bit…cute?

Regardless he smiled and said ", it's nice to meet you Hikari-kun, Aijin-kun." Tora blushed a bit at the name and said embarrassed ", c-call me Tora." Yamoto couldn't help but find the tiger boy's bashfulness amusing. "Are you going to tell us what type of training we'll be doing exactly?" Hikari asked bluntly.

"Oh, right," Yamoto said sheepishly scratching his neck. He was literally out of his element at the moment.

He coughed loudly ", well you see unlike the normal academy training I will be a bit more hands on as well as using text books I barrowed by the academy I'll be covering history, fundamental theories, basic mathematics, politics, and the shinobi code with the two of you-er three of you." He paused as Hikari pointed at the dog that barked while Tora growled quietly". Anyways I will be waking you up at six on the dot, you will begin doing laps around this room until seven, then you will be doing sit-up, at seven-fifteen push-up, seven thirty squats, seven forty-five stretches, at eight we will have breakfast until eight-thirty then we will begin with chakra theory, nine-thirty basic chakra control, at eleven meditation, at twelve basic taijutsu , at twelve thirty lunch, at one thirty you'll get a two and a half our break, then from there on we'll start on history and politics until six, mathematics till seven pm then we will be spending time learning jutsu basics."

"Oh and also," Yamoto started to say as a disturbingly sweet smile appeared on his face ", if any of you slack off there will be dire consequences." Hikari, Tora, and the pup stared blankly at him, the dog whined. That was kinda creepy.

"Anyway what are you going to do with the puppy anyway, he could make a good ninken but I don't see how he could possibly be the third member to your genin teammate though," Yamoto said rubbing his chin trying to figure out what they were going to do. "Looks like the old man didn't explain to you why I have tiger parts did he," Tora said annoyed.

"Tora," Hikari said catching the boys attention ", I'm going to start now so explain everything you can to him until I'm done okay, Aijin." Tora blushed lightly when she said the name and crossed his arms as he walked away from her giving the masked girl some space. "Right," Tora said as Hikari was covered by a red chakra shocking Yamoto making Tora laugh at his expression.

* * *

The sound of dripping.

Drip.

Drip

Drip

The such a lonely sound.

Eyes opened revealing innocent orange eyes open as he stared at a unfamiliar ceiling of stone.

Where was he.

Unfamiliar.

What was his head laying on.

Soft yet he felt wet

Was that breathing.

The girl.

Yes that's right the girl that had saved him from the owl.

Her scent

"Are you okay?" her voice asked as her masked face came into his sights. "Yea," he answered.

Wait how did he speak human.

His body but was it really his or was he in someone else…so confusing .

"Can you move?"

He didn't want to he was comfortable.

"Don't wanna," was his response.

A giggle did she find him funny? Was he smiling?

"**Inu gaki." **

That growl, this feel of hate.

Intent to kill.

He turned his, his eyes widened in horror as they locked with giant blood red slits behind larger bars. A vicious smile appeared on the thing in front of him presenting the enormous fangs that were its mouth.

He did the only thing that his thoughts would allow.

He screamed.

* * *

Yamoto just stared at the cat-no _tiger _boy in front of him and asked ", seriously?" He had seen and experienced horrid things things that made a strong men shudder in pure undeniable terror. But this shocked him that this…boy was not naturally born with cat-er tiger parts no instead for it to survive he was changed from a adolescent tiger.

By.

A.

Little.

Girl.

In a fox mask of all things.

And who just happened to have a link to the Kyuubi no Kitsune who was confirmed to be sealed inside Uzumaki Naruto.

Tora nodded with his arms still crossed. He really didn't care what the guy had to say and Hikari was taking longer then he liked. 'Damn it what's with me,' he thought. These feeling were so unfamiliar to him tiger actually any animal didn't feel like this at all. He sighed and gazed at the red orb of chakra, what had Hikari- what had that damn Kyuubi done to him. Tora really couldn't help it he blamed the fox because it was what tempted Hikari to allow this to happen to him in the first place.

'I really can't blame her at all can I?'

Yamoto just stared at the sphere of chakra wondering what exactly was it, he knew better then actually touch it himself the beasts chakra was volatile. Instead he made a hand sign causing the ground to split as wood grew out forming into a copy of Yamoto. Tora said something that was normal for a boy at the age of eight ", cool." The original Yamoto nodded at the clone making it walk to the red chakra orb. The clone stopped in front it then reached to touch it. The clones arm seemed go through the sphere. Yamoto rubbed his chin from the look of it anything the clone didn't seem uncomfortable and it didn't dispel meaning there was no pain in touching it. "Yamoto you might want to take a look at this," Tora stated pointing at the other side of the orb opposite to the clone. Yamoto walked to the other side of the orb, his jaw dropped at the sight of the of the clones arm. He ordered the clone to pull it's arm from the chakra, then the arm sunk into the orb. He ordered the clone to put it's arm backing and the arm popped back out in the exact same spot it was at. "Incredible," Yamoto stated awestricken at what he had just discovered.

"What's so incredible about a red ball?" Tora asked not knowing why Yamoto seemed so impressed." Normally nothing but…" Yamoto paused as he walked around the orb with Tora tailing him"...this isn't what I thought it was when I first saw it." Tora unconsciously raised a brow wondering what had the wood shinobi learned that piqued his interest so much ", well are you going to explain it to me or just keep looking at it?"

"Well to start when I first saw this I believed it was just some basic barrier to keep everything out," Yamoto stopped talking as he silently ordered the clone to walk through it only to find that it stepped out to the other side. "And?" Tora muttered as he gestured the chunin to continue. "Well instead of a common barrier it is a more of a distortion in space that reacts like a portal," Yamoto explained.

"Portal?"

"A doorway of sorts, you see my clone that went through it?" Yamoto asked Tora who gave him a nod. "Well instead of blocking something, it literally just takes anything in any point of the sphere then throws it back out in the opposite point of it's radius…but," Yamoto started to say.

"But what?" Tora asked.

"Well my only question is, is Hikari-kun doing this or the Kyuubi?"

"…"

Tora didn't know what to say.

* * *

He couldn't help but feel a bit used a bit sad…but all in all she saved so he owed her. This was just to return the favor but the question was will he be happy with it.

'Oh well no going back,' he thought.

"Time to head back Ryouken Shitau," Hikari said.

He couldn't help but blush as the world around them exploded in a shower of bright light.

* * *

That chapter was long overdue wasn't it. Hopefully I can get the other chapter up soon well bye for now


	4. Chapter 4

I'm going to be making Ocs to kill off eventually

Chapter 4: Team Zero

A boy just sat there on his favorite swing just staring out into the sky. He'd been playing with a group of kids his own age but…

"Family…huh," the boy muttered somewhat sad. When the parents of the boys he'd been playing with came he lost his good mood. They didn't try to make him feel unwelcome but when they looked at him it was like they were seeing something more than him more than what he knew. It was also with a look that seemed familiar the look the old man gave him sometimes.

Pity.

It was better than the regular glares but it still didn't feel right when people looked at him like that like they had to be sad for him.

'Clang'

The boy jumped a bit as he turned to see a girl about fourteen yrs old with a fox mask covering her face was now sitting on the swing next to him. She turned to him and looked at him with pure purple eyes. The masks mouth turned into a smile similar to his own. "Like, do you want a push I could give you one if you know?" The girl asked putting a strand of crimson red hair behind her shoulder. Naruto blushed not really knowing what to do but there was a feeling of nostalgia as if he's met her somewhere.

He smiled similar to the fox mask. The girl took in his appearance the three birthmarks on his cheeks, the spiky blond untamed hair, and the shining cerulean blue eyes glittered happily at her.

She jumped off the swing and took her place behind him and started to push gently. "So, like what's your name?" the girl asked pushing him a little harder.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto," he answered happy.

She couldn't help but giggle at him, he was just so bright even though he so sad a little while ago. 'And all it took was a little attention,' the girl thought. "So tell me why are you here alone Naruto, isn't it like a bit late kids your age to be out at this time?" She asked. Naruto seemed to frown when she asked. "I'm just wondering what's it like to have a mom and dad," he muttered looking at the grounds of the park. The girl grabbed on to the swing making it stop making the boy jerk forward almost being flung off the swing with his own momentum. "Hey wha-," Naruto started to shout until he felt two arms wrap around him making his eyes widen as he felt a soft chest land lightly on the back of his head. "I'm sorry that you had to experience everything on your own Naruto," she whispered making the boy blush speechless as she gently tightened her hold on him.

Naruto had never felt someone do this to him in his eight years of life even the hokage didn't hug him like this when he first asked why do the villagers glare at him so strongly. It was warm that was all that could be said of it. The girl felt familiar chakra ',looks like I'm out of time.'

"Head home it's late," She ordered removing her arms from him. Naruto snapped out of his stupor and turned to ask her why. But the boy blinked she wasn't around him anymore.

She watched from a distance in a more forested area as Naruto headed home ", so are you happy to see him, Hikari?" She turned to see a large guy wearing a black hooded trench coat that stopped around the middle of his thighs with orange tiger stripes. It was slightly unzipped showing a muscular chest covered by a mesh shirt. His pants had the same color scheme as the coat with black shinobi sandals. His headband was tied around his arm.

"Hikari?" The hooded guy said tilting his head. Hikari just turned walked up to him then hug the guy making him blush underneath his hood. "Tora's as big of push over as ever when it comes to you Hikari," said a voice above them. Tora looked up at the figure clothed in a dark blue sleeved cloak that reach down to his ankles that had bracers running down to his black shinobi sandals. His head was covered by a oriental straw hat that kept most of his face hidden. His headband was tied around his neck.

Tora hissed then said ", shut it, Shitau."

The cloaked one chuckled as he jumped off the branch and joined them.

"Well it's time to visit old man Sarutobi after all we've proved ourselves enough," Shitau said.

Hikari let go of Tora and turned to Shitau ", yeah it's been a while since we became genin."

Shitau chuckled ", but man you were nervous as heck when you talked to the kid." The fox mask on her face blushed as Hikari exclaimed ", I was like so not." Shitau just laughed ", you always say like every time you get over excited or nervous and the best part is it's always good for a laugh." Hikari growled at him then smirked when Tora smacked the cloaked boy in the head.

"Quit it let's just go back to the old man," Tora announced as he body flickered out of the area. Shitau scoffed at him as he followed as well with his own body flicker. Hikari turned to the swing Naruto was on to find it empty she stared at it for a second before turning to a bush and smirked as she body flicker away too knowing that a pair of cerulean blue eyes watched her as she left.

Sarutobi was just stamping the last pile of paper worked when three figures appeared in his office. The old man smirked ", so I take it your ready if your sensei sent you to me." Hikari nodded standing in the middle of the team.

"Well then sign the forms and turn them into your sensei then you'll be set," Sarutobi ordered as he passed the forms to them. The group nodded.

Hikari just stared at the piece of paper ", so we go to room 301 in the academy building this Friday."

Sarutobi nodded.

Hikari seemed to concentrate then cursed under her breath before going through some hand signs. Then startling the two boys beside her as she showed impressive amount of strength when she latched her hand on their shoulders and pulled them into a wall as they seemingly blended into it. Just as Sarutobi was about to ask Naruto threw a door open running happily to the old man's desk.

"Hi old man Sarutobi," the boy exclaimed loudly.

The aged hokage smiled always liking the atmosphere created by the boy. "So Naruto how did you get past my secretary again?" Sarutobi asked amused at how the child had the stealth of a grade A jonin even if his grades were the poorest of his class.

"Ahh come on old man as if I'd ever give away my secrets," Naruto smiled with cheshire cat grin on his face. The grin faded from his face as Naruto looked around the room. He found his sights fixated on the wall Hikari, Tora, and Shitau. Hikari's eyes widened as Naruto made eye contact with her before turning back to Sarutobi. "Um, weren't you meeting someone?" Naruto asked. "Yes but they aren't here at the moment," the third announced raising a brow of curiosity he couldn't help but ask ", why would you be interested in this particular meeting?"

Naruto just shrugged ", well I met a girl wearing a fox mask and she was nice to me and I never really got to say thank you to her."

The old hokage couldn't help but smile at the boys innocent reasons, not many people treated Naruto nicely so any kindness Naruto got he would want to return it tenfold.

"But how did you know that she would come here?" The third asked interested.

"Well the park was pretty quiet so I just kind of tried to make my ears sharper trying to find out if someone was there or not."

"Really how did you do that Naruto?" asked the old man asked pulling on his beard.

"Well Iruka-sensei was talking how you use…uh ratra…uhh…."

"Chakra Naruto," Sarutobi said wondering if he should up the standards for teachers at the academy…but Naruto always had a attention problem when it came to book work. The boy nodded as he continued not noticing the amused snort that came from the wall ", right Iruka-sensei said that shinobi used chakra in a lot of ways and one was to um make parts of the body stronger." Sarutobi paused knowing that the classes did discuss chakra theory. He couldn't help but raise brow at the next words that came out of Naruto's mouth ", well I remembered that and thought if someone could make a part of there body stronger why couldn't I make my hearing better.?"

Sarutobi just stared at Naruto for a second wondering if he was really as dumb as he let on causing the boy to ask ", what, is there something on my face?"

"And what happened when you attempted that?"

"Well…at first it was like could hear a lot of noise coming from all around me really really loud then I couldn't hear a thing for a few seconds," Naruto paused as he tried to figure out what to say next. 'He basically put in so much chakra into his ears causing him to go deaf temporarily,' were the thoughts of the old man who inwardly sighed as he watched the boy think. "Then there was a ringing and a warm feeling in my ears, and then I could hear the girls voice after that so I followed it, and I found her talking to these to hooded weirdoes, and then she said they were going to you but I think she knew I was watching because she looked at me while I was hiding in a bush." Sarutobi nodded understanding that the boys highly curious and grateful personality got the better of him, so much so that he did something as dangerous as to attempt manipulating chakra to increase the bodies natural abilities ', I can't let him explore this any further or else he might push his body to the brink and then become a invalid for the rest of his life.'

"Naruto," the third said with a tone of authority making the boy turn to him attentive", do not attempt to use chakra to increase you body's natural functions like that again."

Naruto pouted ",why?"

"Because what you just described to me was something that could prove fatal for your body if you attempted it any further, because of your abnormal amount of chakra and lack of control over it you could cause serious harm to it by forcing so much into any part of it this could cause you to be unable to use that body part properly and cause it to break down possibly ending your shinobi before you even leave the academy."

"Oh," was Naruto's only response to the hokage's lecture.

Naruto looked at the window and saw the night sky before exclaiming ",what time is it?"

The hokage just looked at the sky ",from the position of the moon somewhere around nine."

"Crap, I still haven't done the homework Iruka-sensei gave us," Naruto shouted pulling at his hair.

"See ya old man," Naruto exclaimed running out of the office.

"Well that was…just fine," Shitau said becoming visible again.

"And just what does that mean?" Hikari asked giving him a slight glare.

"Uh, that was just not…random at all."

"Shitau don't make fun of Naruto especially around Hikari-ch-urm, Hikari," Tora ordered. Shitau grinned at the hooded boy who gave him a scathing look back. Sarutobi just chuckled at the two them.

Hikari just looked at the door.

"Well if that's all you should be going yourselves after all I bet that you all would want to do some last minute training before the exam," Sarutobi said in a lighter mood than before. With Naruto around one couldn't help but be more comfortable.

Hikari couldn't help but stare at the door ", actually…hokage-sama I would like to ask a favor of you?" Everyone's eyes widen as they stared at Hikari, as long as she has known him she had never called the old man hokage-sama before. Sarutobi regain his composure quickly ", and what would this favor be Hikari?" Hikari's violet eyes turned to him showing an iron clad will which reminded him of a certain blond than red head he once knew.

'Her personality reminds me more and more of a feminine Minato,' the old man thought.

* * *

It was Friday, the sun was rising, bathing the village of konoha coating it in what seemed of a shade of orange. Hikari stared down at the village perched on the head of the fourth hokage. Her violet eyes gazed down at the village where Naruto wanted to be approved of. 'It will be tough but with his pedigree and training he'll make it,' her eyes narrowed at the thought with the fox mask changing to a seldom expression.

"Hikari?"

Her head turned to Tora who was walking towards her. "Why are you up so early?" He asked stopping a few feet behind her.

Hikari giggled ", I could ask you the same question."

"I asked first," Tora said with a smile.

Hikari giggled once more and just looked up at the sky. "I was just wondering what does our future hold," she said solemnly ",for all of us." Tora just stared at her before taking a few steps forward then wrapped his arms around her shoulders covering her, then placing his chin on her red covered head. Hikari just snuggled into him. "Doesn't matter as long as we're all there," Tora muttered into her ear. She only giggled at his words making Tora smile. "Ah, it's so cute," Tora stiffened at the sound Shitau's voice. Tora slowly turned his head to find the teenager laying on the ground not unlike a dog with his tongue lolling down the side of his mouth showing his fangs. To a normal person he would just seem to be a very odd idiot with a sort dog like persona, but to Tora that look meant something sinister.

"Ne, ne, Hiikarrriiiii," Shitau said sounding like he was calling his mother. Hikari appeared right over him making Tora almost fall of the hokage's monument. Shitau looked up with the tip of his index finger on his bottom lip. "Can I have a hug too?" Shitau said cutely looking up at Hikari. "Of course Shitau," Hikari answered with a motherly air opening her arms. Shitau smiled as he snuggled into a warm embrace rubbing his head affectionately on her chest. Tora just glowered at the mutt who gave him a bright grin. Most people would say it was friendly but Tora just saw it as the dog trying to taunt him by showing his fangs.

"Okay it's time for me to get ready," Hikari said letting go of Shitau. "Mm, what do you mean Hikari?" Shitau asked ignoring the Tora who like a tiger was stalking his prey and waiting to pounce. "I had something made just for the exams," she said walking away ", Tora don't forget that he needs to be able bodied to take the exams."

Shitau's head tilted in confusion not noticing the shadow that was heading towards him.

"AAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

The fox masked girl couldn't help giggle at them not even knowing she could see through them so easily.

* * *

"So where the heck is Hikari?" Shitau asked leaning on the wall outside of room 301. Tora was pacing anxiously waiting for the third member of their team. "I don't know," Tora admitted. He had this uncomfortable feeling the entire morning since Hikari had told them to wait ahead for her. Shitau whined a bit like a lost puppy after all Hikari was the one who had wanted to pass the exams the most in the first place.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

They both turned to look down the wooden hallway only to find nothing there.

"Over here."

Both looked towards the door to find no one there.

"okay whose there…" Tora trailed of as his eyes landed on Hikari. A dark orange long sleeved kimono that stopped at mid thigh. The skin tight black leather shorts stopped just mid-thigh. White ankle length stockings that ended at mid-calf, black shinobi sandal that had a strap thru the space of her middle toe. The black sash was tied securely around her waist. Her kunai case was on her right leg with a fanny pack around her hips.

Hikari twirled once while saying", how do I look?"

Tora couldn't help but notice the cleavage covered by thick fishnet mesh the outfit showed. She bloomed early but the question was what would happen when more people took notice. More people as in more guys…

'I'd kill them,' he thought venomously.

Two hands latched onto his arm he looked down finding Hikari looking up at him with innocent violet eyes as shamelessly pulled the offending arm to her breasts.

"Do you not like it Tora?"

He rose a unconscious brow with a blush on his cheeks", what gave you that idea you look hot." The fox mask expression changed into one of confusion. Tora inwardly swore as he tried to correct himself ", I-I mean great you look gr-great." The expression changed to satisfied making him sigh in relief not realizing Hikari was doing it all on purpose.

"Dumb-ass," Shitau fake coughed not so discreetly.

Tora slowly turned towards him making the cloaked boy smile. The hooded guy felt a tug on his arms as Hikari pulled him towards the double doors. "Come one guys I already made us late enough let's just hope I didn't make us too late," she announced as she pulled a startled Tora through the door with a amused Shitau following.

* * *

In room 301 the would be chunin were all silent stuck in the tension. Knowing that all of them even as teammates were all rivals that might have to kill the others just to survive let alone become chunin level.

The tension was then broken as the door was noisily slammed open by a fox masked red head dragging a unwilling large hooded guy followed by a amused cloaked teen.

"Hikari you can let me walk you know," Tora said noticing the attention on them. He could also feel some of the killing intent created by some of the other teams. But Hikari was seemingly oblivious to this she continued to drag him to a unoccupied table. Hikari sat onto the seat force Tora down next to her roughly forcing a grunt out of him. Shitau sat on the table then asked ", wonder when the proctor is going to come and start the exams?"

"Just be thankful we got here before it started," Tora growl then notices the expression on the fox masks face turned to a look of being uncomfortable ", um sorry." Tora shifted slightly feeling that he had said the wrong thing. "It is my fault for taking so long getting ready," she said loudly scratching her cheek sheepishly. Some of the teams glanced at her automatically assuming her to be one of those kunoichi that were more obsessed with looks than their training.

Tora noticed them and growled Hikari put a hand on his shoulder and just shook her head.

"Who the heck are you guys."

It was one of the teams from the leaf taking the exams staring at them suspicious.

Other leaf teams were also staring at them, they had never seen them around the village before therefore they were suspicious. Hikari just did a shooing gesture as if they were flies pissing them off. The leader wearing a grey jacket and black shorts with his headband secured around his forehead slammed his hands on the table making other teams pay attention to them. "Oi I'm talkin to you," he growled threateningly making Hikari roll her eyes.

Tora growled under his breathe at the boy who was trying to intimidate his girl-er friend. The leaf nin heard his growl and turned to say ", you got something to say freak." Before anyone could do a thing Hikari's hand latched around the annoying leaf nin's throat causing him to give out s strangled cry. His team tried to move in to help but found their path blocked by a grinning Shitau and a scowling Tora. Some of the teams stared at the two wondering when they got out of their seats. Others stared as Hikari forced the choking leaf nin to stare at her in the eyes that were half lid looking somewhat bored. "I'll take whatever insult or problems but…" She paused fully opening her eyes showing her now fiery blood red eyes radiating so much kill intent making the genin in her grip almost shit his pants. "…If you insult my team I will like drag you by your intestines then like hang you on a tree by them and make you watch as I hack of your dick then feed it to you, like got it." She loosen her grip a bit so he wouldn't pass out from lack of oxygen during her declaration. Her eyes became their usual violet color, she let the leaf-nin go. The trembling genin made his way pass her two teammates to his own. "Boo," Shitau whispered in his ear making the genin literally run to the other side of the room with his team following him.

Shitau snickered at the boys reaction Tora just rolled his eyes.

'POOF'

All the chunin candidates turned to the far end of the room to find a group of actual leaf chunin. At the head of the chunin's stood a has a large a rugged faced man with old scars going from the right side of his lip to his temple. The other one going down from under his left eye and ended at his left ear. He wore a bandana with the metal plate that had the leaf insignia engraved in it as well as a black trench coat with a buttoned uniform that the other chunin had on.

"Stop staring you bunch of trash," he yelled startling most of the genin in the room. He then pointed onto the papers on the desk." These papers will tell you where you will be sitting during my written portion of the exam," everyone let these words be processed in their heads. The scared man gained a unusually cruel smirk with his scars making him seem more scarier ", my name is Ibiki Morino and I'm you proctor for this exam."

Hikari couldn't help but wonder what they were in for.

Naruto was in class bored as always but he wondered what that fox masked lady was doing about now not noticing that his Sensei was saying until ", NARUTO PAY ATTENTION."

* * *

CHAPTER DONE READ AND REVIEW


End file.
